Retread Planning
(2) (2) (4) (4) |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Retread Camp }} * Who? * What? * Where? * Return to the Hermit Briefing Headquarters: : The Retreads seem to have taken you in. When I sent you to them I only asked that you make sure that they aren't in over their heads. I know they seem to be more active then usual. Can you please find out what they are up to? I want to know who, what, and where. Talk to whomever you need to. Who? John McKormic: : Have you seen Cassius Corman? He is the greatest Retread fighter we have! He's leading an attack against the Bane and I needed to wish him luck. Oh well... It's not like he needs it. Austin Buckley: : Do you think that when this war is over that we might ever get some real food? Ithink I would turn my own family into machina for a nice steak dinner. Amee Corman: : We may be just a small group, but our cause is just! We will protect this land at all costs! Jayson Venma: : With all the problems we've had in the caves we're lucky that Bane haven't caught us out in the open. I feel like we're sitting ducks. Retread Rickert: : We've had a hard time of it lately. We're cut off from the old Cormans and we're stuck in the middle of the Bane and Allied forces. You have to be tough to be a Retread. What? John McKormic: : I wonder what Amee has in store for those monsters. There must be someway to stop the pollution. Austin Buckley: : What do you do help a bad case of the nerves? We've never attempted a full on frontal assault against the Bane before. I feel like I'm going to hurl. It witll be a good thing to rid the world of that poison though. Amee Corman: : Most of the Allied soldiers blindly follow their orders no matter what the consequences of their actions. They are almost as bad as the Bane themselves. Jayson Venma: : The Bane will learn a harsh lesson about harming the environment. We'll show them! Retread Rickert: : I love being a Retread. When I was with the Cormans, we did nothing but just sit around and complain about the Bane or the soldiers. Now I get a chance to do something! Where? John McKormic: : I've never actually been in real combat before. When the Bane attacked our outpost I wanted to stay and fight, but something just told me running was a better idea. Austin Buckley: : What kind of food do you suppose the Thrax eat? I wonder if they eat human flesh. I bet I'd taste pretty good... er... best not for me to think about that. Amee Corman: : You seem to be asking a lot of questions around here. You sure I can trust you? Jayson Venma: : There won't be much left of those poison cannisters once we're through with em! Retread Rickert: : When we hit the Bane Barracks they're not going to know what hit them. I only wish we had a little bit more intel on what we're going to face. Return to the Hermit Hermit: : Do you bring news of the Retread plans? Debriefing Hermit: : The news of the Retreads planning a direct attack on the Bane is most disturbing. This is just too much for them. Something must be done to help them. Talk to each surrounding person and between them they will reveal the mission details. This mission seems to activate Amee Corman's Stick Your Neck Out mission.